Break You; Make You
by HanbunHeikin
Summary: 3rd k/d writing. Fic. 1rst chapter short. starts out light and not noticeably k/d Get's darker as it goes on. rating will go up a bit. YAOI
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I think disclaimers are rather pointless, but for the sake of procedure I am writing one. I don't own DNAngel, yadda yadda, blah, blah blah, bloo, doo, dee doo, protocol, blah, bleh, doo.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi. Slash. Male/Male. Etc. What ever you feel like calling it at the moment. Just telling you right now so I don't get flamed. Don't like? Don't read. Simple as that.  
  
Notes: Yes, I wrote another spur of the moment thing. *sweatdrop* All I ever seem to write are spur of the moment things. Anyhoo, I will only continue this if I get reviews. If you like it then please review. No reviews? No continue.  
~ mean Dark's thoughts ^ mean Daisuke's thoughts : mean Satoshi's thoughts } mean Krad's thoughts italics mean a flashback  
  
Random info: I was listening to Susanne Vega's song "Tom's Diner" when I wrote this. My suggestion? Listen to it. It's a great song.   
  
With that out of the way, Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'll Break You; I'll Make you  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Daisuke's room  
  
Rain. That was the sight that greeted Daisuke Niwa when he looked out his window. It had been raining for four days straight. The gloomy sight of more downpour made the young redhead sigh in disappointment. With that he made his bed slowly and moved over to the closet to pull out his school clothes for the day.  
~*yawn* Mornin' Suke.~ Dark's voice startled Daisuke so much that he dropped the pile of clothes he had just finished picking out. ^DARK????^ The surprise in the crimson haired youth's voice amused Dark to no end. ~*chuckle* surprised?~ The boy blushed in embarrassment. He had not intended to let his shock show in his voice. Even if it WAS only in his head. Still, the fact that the kaitou was awake before noon stuck in the back of Daisuke's mind. ^ umm....Dark?^ ~Hmm?~ ^What are you doing up this early?^ There was a silent pause after Daisuke's question. It was a straightforward question. One Dark should have been able to answer effortlessly. ^Dark?^ The sound shook Dark from his silence. ~nothing~ The young Niwa was taken aback by the thief's clipped answer ^huh?^ ~Sheesh! *whine* When is it gonna stop raining???~ The small teen noticed that Dark was trying to change the subject. The red head let it go for now. He would find out later. ^Hmm. It has been raining alot lately. I like the rain tho.^ Now it was the kaitou's turn to be surprised. ~ You like the rain?~ Daisuke was one of those cheery people that loved sunny weather. He didn't seem to be the type that enjoyed rain. ^Yes. There is just something about the way it seems to feel with someone. You know?^ Daisuke wasn't sure himself why he liked rain showers. ~Hey Daisuke.~ ^Hmm?^ Dark took a moment to smirk. Daisuke began to fear. When Dark got like this there was usually a reason to be nervous. Then Dark said two simple words. ^You're late.^ After a moment, what Dark said sunk into Daisuke's still sleep fogged mind. ~Oh NO!!!!~ With that Daisuke proceeded to run about frantically to finish his morning routine. He ran down the stairs and out the door.  
"Daisuke-chan!!!!" shouted Daisuke's mother Emiko from the doorway. "Bye Mom!!!! Gotta go. I'm late!" he shouted back to her, now facing her as he continued to run to school. "See ya!" with that Daisuke turned around and started running full speed. Had he looked back one last time he would have seen his mother waving his lunch. But he hadn't. Too bad. Unknown to him, he was gonna have a LONG day.  
  
At School  
  
"Niwa, Daisuke?" The substitute teacher casually read off the role call sheet. "Is Niwa, Daisuke here??" The sub called out one last time as though asking again would change the fact the student was not present. "Guess not. Nanasawa, Kaze?" With that he continued to call out the names of other children. The people who knew Daisuke were curious as to why the good natured teen was absent. One blue haired classmate of his was extremely curious. :I wonder...: }I wonder where is that Niwa{ Anyone else would have been shivering in fear from the sound of the blonde ice demon's voice. There was so much hate and malice that it was a wonder Daisuke was still alive. :......: Satoshi simply ignored the homicidal angel. By now use to the rants and bouts of angry threats. }Ignore me all you want. I doesn't matter{ This surprised Satoshi. He had expected Krad to start yelling about how unworthy Daisuke was, and how Satoshi shouldn't waste time thinking of the smaller teen. "Instead, Krad had not said one insult and was currently not pestering Satoshi. He could, however, tell that the blonde was doing alot of thinking. :About what tho?: With that he turned his attention back to the lesson. He didn't want to jinx his good luck.  
^*gasp* So late!^ Daisuke was tired and out of breathe. He was right at the school gates. ~Slow down Dai! Take a breather *laugh*~ The thief was right tho. Daisuke was holding onto the bars completely out of breathe. ^you're right^ This shocked Dark. For once Daisuke listened to the kaitou and took a seat leaning against the gate. Daisuke needed to catch his breathe. ^Dark?^ ~yeah?~ Daisuke took a moment as he leaned further into the bars. ^what was up with you this morning?^ The handsome crook sighed. He should've known Daisuke wouldn't let this issue go. Oh well. ~*sigh* I just had a bad feeling.~ At this Daisuke lifted an eyebrow. That didn't really explain anything. ^What do you mean?^ ~Well, I just know something is gonna happen soon. Keep on your toes. Stay alert.~ The Niwa stifled a smile. ^The great Dark Mousy worried?^ ~Daisuke!!! I am NOT kidding! You need to be careful!!!~ The seriousness and anxiety in Dark's voice surprised Daisuke. This was NOT like the easy going robber. ^okay. I promise^ Still tho, Daisuke could feel Dark's uneasiness from in his mind. With that Daisuke picked up his backpack and continued his sprint to the classroom. Dark's words still wringing through his head.  
  
In the class  
"...and so you see, you merely need to-" The substitute was interrupted as a familiar redhead burst through the doors. The class all looked at the door in surprise. As Daisuke caught his breath he apologized to the sub and class. "Ah. You must be Niwa-san. Take your seat. I am in a good mood, so no detention." Daisuke took his assigned seat and thanked the teacher as he steadily pulled out a pencil and notebook. Taking notes from the board in order to catch up. The embarrassed blush faded from his cheeks as he concentrated on the lesson, but something began to gnaw on his mind once more. He pushed it into the back of his head too. He would have to sort out his thoughts AFTER class.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End notes: Sorry chapter 1 was sooo short. Next chapter will be longer. I swear. Remember. Please review or I don't continue.   
  
K-Chan 


	2. here comes trouble

Notes: You may all thank my friend Krad for this update. Thanks to her persistent demands I finally got  
off my lazy butt and updated. same old same old. I think you all know I don't own DNAngel. Ummm not  
much happening in this chapter. Next chapter is where the story really takes off............I think. Sorry this  
sucks. Please Review.   
No reviews = no more chapters.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the classroom  
  
"So, in conclusion-" the substitute was cut off by the shrill ring of the bells. The automatic response of the  
students to the dismissal bell was to crowd and push each other out of the door like stampeding animals.  
The poor substitute was waving a stack of papers as he tried, in vain, to alert the students of their  
homework for the weekend. With a sigh of exhaustion the sub proceeded to pack up his things. Looking  
up he noticed the small red head from earlier sitting in his desk. The teacher racked his brain trying to  
remember the teen's name. After successfully extracting the name from his memory the sub called out to  
the distant pupil, "ah, Niwa-san, are you aware that class has ended?" no response. "umm, Niwa-san?"  
walking up to the student's desk, he tapped the little one on the shoulder. Blinking, Daisuke awoke from  
his little trance. "Niwa-san, class has been out for ten minutes already. Shouldn't you be heading home?"  
Aware that he had been spacing out Daisuke blushed and stuttered out an apology. With that he  
gathered up his school things and rushed out the door. "hmm.........strange kid." Chuckling to himself the  
sub walked out of the class, headed for the main office.  
  
Outside the school  
  
Once safely off school property, Daisuke let out a sigh and began chiding himself for spacing out so.  
^*blush* stupid stupid stupid.^ Only to be interrupted by an unwelcome voice. ~Can anyone join in? Or is  
this a Daisuke only Daisuke bashing party? Because I wanna join in on the fun! *big grin* You have no  
idea how long I've wanted to tell you that you-~ Daisuke was too tired to put up with Dark, so he let Dark  
continue on his little joy rant. Unknown to Dark, Daisuke had, overtime, been able to develop a little trick.  
It was horrible to not be able to think something without his alter ego hearing his thoughts too. Ever since  
Dark had come around, Daisuke was not able to have any private thoughts. Dark heard all his utmost  
secrets, and the little red head could not stand it. Everyone needs privacy! So, after having to deal with  
this for so long, Daisuke began developing another place for his thoughts. A place that the kaitou had no  
idea existed, a place where he could think in peace and keep his thoughts to himself. This is the place  
that Daisuke now retreated to. Now in the safety of his own world Daisuke breathed yet another sigh of  
relief. \annoying isn't he?\ Daisuke was startled by this voice. This had never happened before. What  
was someone doing in his private place? Scared, but wanting to get to the bottom of this, Daisuke called  
out tentatively to the other person. ^........ummm who?^ Daisuke didn't have to wait long for an answer.  
\*chuckle* that baka thief Dark Mousy of course. who else?\ Daisuke couldn't control the blush. He had  
just been thinking that. Unfortunately he hadn't been able to locate where the voice was coming from. HE  
called out again, in hopes of being able to keep the person talking, and, therefore, pinpoint the speaker's  
location. ^W-why do you say that?^ He could almost see the figure arching an eyebrow in amusement. \I  
see through your little trick. But I will play along with it. Anyway, back to the subject. You know as well as  
I that Dark is annoying.\ Daisuke knew the guy was right. He could write a book about all the reasons  
why Dark was annoying, and all the things the kaitou did that got on the red head's nerves. Suddenly a  
thought struck him. This person knew about Dark! They knew that Dark was a part of Daisuke, and they  
were in his head!!!! The little one began to panic. \You're worrying yourself for no reason.\ Daisuke felt  
this other presence smile, and, for some reason, Daisuke relaxed. Dimly he realized that this voice was  
familiar. Yet, at the same time, it was completely different. \Ah. So you are figuring it out.\ He felt the  
other smile again. \I'm glad. I can come talk to you face to face now.\ Daisuke finally was able to pinpoint  
where the voice was. He focused on a particularly black spot in his little world. You see, this space was  
newly created. Daisuke hadn't had the time to give it an appearance, and even if he did, he kind of liked  
it all dark like this. In this place one could not even see themselves. They merely sensed. Daisuke  
tensed up when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He had forgotten he couldn't see anything here.  
\relax\ The gentle command was meant to be obeyed. And Daisuke did. The teen could tell that the other  
had knelt down beside him. A warm breath tickled his cheek and Daisuke fought down the blush caused  
by the closeness with this complete stranger. The thought stranger crossed Daisuke's mind. ^ You aren't  
a stranger, are you.^ It was a statement, not a question. Nevertheless, the other responded. \That's  
right.\ The comforting presence was directly in front of him, and very VERY close. So close in fact, that  
Daisuke now knew he smiled. How? He felt the other's lips lift into a small smirk. A gentle movement of  
the other's lips against his own. Usually Daisuke would freak out or blush uncontrollably, but, for some  
reason, he did neither. It wasn't necessary, and such a reaction wasn't wanted. The feeling was  
comfortable and undemanding. Daisuke opened his eyes. They were so heavy though, that if there were  
light, all one would see would be a small flutter. Tiny slits looked up. Tiny slits widened. Red clashed with  
red. The other smiled and pecked the redhead on the cheek. \sleep now.\ Daisuke was tired, but he  
didn't want to leave. He wanted answers. Again Daisuke gained another smile from his companion. \we  
can talk later\ With that the other pushed Daisuke back and when he landed it was in his bed.   
  
At Daisuke's House  
  
Expressive rubies were revealed as Daisuke opened his eyes. Looking around he recognized his room.  
~DAISUKE!~ Daisuke blinked. Maybe he could get some info. ^Ohayo Dark.^ Daisuke was surprised to  
hear the Kaitou sigh. ~ You are alright then~ Dark was worried. ^ne, .....what happened Dark?^ The  
handsome thief paused, choosing his words before proceeding. ~ Well, one minute we were talking and  
the next we weren't.~ This answer didn't satisfy Daisuke. ^What does that mean?^ The thief paused.  
~You really don't know?~ To this Daisuke shook his head. ~ well, we were talking, and, then.....you  
just.....stopped. It was creepy. Your mind went blank. I couldn't sense a thought. You were just......a body.  
You walked home and up the stairs to your room. Then you sat down and that was it.~ ^..........that's all?^  
~ Yeah. But you see, I couldn't sense you. It was like you had-~ Dark paused. ~.....like you had died~  
After that whispered end Dark became quiet. Daisuke could tell he was blocking his mind off, he knew  
Dark was hiding something. ^Dark? What's going on?^ ~*laugh* We're going shopping!!!!~ At this  
Daisuke sweatdropped, knowing exactly what he meant. Emiko was sending them to steal something.  
Yet, Daisuke knew that Dark was avoiding the question. Oh well. He knew no matter how hard he tried,  
Dark wouldn't talk. Dark was stubborn. He wouldn't let it go forever tho. Just for now.  
  
That night  
  
While Dark was stealing, Daisuke was asking himself why he didn't tell Dark about the presence. Yet,  
even though he knew he should, he didn't want to. It was some secret meant just for him. Then again, it  
could end up being something dangerous. However, Daisuke wasn't able to dwell on this subject long.  
He had to warn Dark to get home before Satoshi got to them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gomen this was so short too. I promise promise PROMISE the next will be longer. AND it will be here  
soon. If I don't keep these promises I'll give you all front row seats to see Dark and Satoshi wrestle in a  
pool of jello.  
Feel free to request fics.  
The Management  
Daisuke-Chan 


End file.
